Santa's Little Helper
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Has been re-written. The re-written on is the 2nd chappy! DEDICATED to Budgielover. Pip decides that Santa needs help......but can he give it? Little Pippin Story! REVIEW!
1. Original

Santa's Little Helper By Robin Girl  
  
~~  
  
This is just a cute little Pippin story. If I'm correct their Christmas is called Yule. Am I right? I don't know if they had a Santa Clause but I wrote it as if they did. ^^ Pippin is around 6 or 7 years old and Merry is around 19 or 20. It's Yule Eve. ~~  
  
It's winter in the Shire. The green grass that once laid there is now all but gone. Snow has come and covered the landscape leaving it bare. Though during the day little hobbit children will come outside and play. At night though, everything is quiet. Not even the crickets are making their noises. The snow looks as though no one has touched it. As the snow comes down it covers a worn path that leads to an old hobbit hole.  
  
Inside everything is warm and cozy. Many hobbits are up and about. Some are reading, some are playing jacks and others are talking. Though two hobbits, which our story focuses on are in this here hobbit hole. They go by the names Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. Both soon to be head of they're families as soon as they live through childhood. Right now though, they're just two hobbit lads having fun.  
  
"Merry" The young Took began, "How does Santa get through the Chimney?"  
  
Merry looked up from his book. Green eyes peered up at him. "Why do you want to know Pip?"  
  
"Well, Danin told me Santa's a wizard and he makes the chimney bigger so he come down. Then Frodo told me he comes through the door."  
  
Merry chuckled closing his book letting the hobbit lad sit in his lap. "Pippin, Santa is a hobbit, no a wizard. Danin was playing with you. Frodo might be right you know. I mean he could come through the door. But he can also come through the chimney."  
  
Pippin sat there for a minute contemplating something. He looked out side and saw it was dark. Tonight Santa was coming. ::Oh no the fire!!:: Pippin jumped off Merry's lap and ran into the main room.  
  
Merry followed worridedly.  
  
"Peregrin Took what on Middle Earth are you doing?"  
  
Merry was running now, his Uncle Paladin didn't seem to happy. "Uncle Paladin what's wrong?"  
  
"Peregrin just put out the fire."  
  
Pippin ran and hid behind Merry's legs scared.  
  
"Pip why did you that?"  
  
Tears were coming down Pippin's cheeks. "I'm sorry Merry, I didn't want Santa to be burned when he came down the chimney."  
  
"Meriadoc what's this all about?"  
  
"Pippin asked if Santa came through the door or down the chimney, I told him he did both. I think he was worried that Santa would get burned if he came early. That's all I can figure." Merry shrugged honestly not knowing what was going on inside his cousin's head.  
  
Perlia, Pippin's mum picked her son up laughing, "Honey, Santa comes after you go to sleep."  
  
"Are you sure?" Pippin asked his tears starting to slow down.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." She handed him back to Merry after kissing him on the cheek. "I bet Santa thanks you thinking about him though."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Merry and Perlia nodded. Pippin smiled then frowned when he saw the bare fireplace. "I'm sorry about the fire."  
  
"It's alright baby, just don't do it again."  
  
"Ok.." Pippin whispered when he saw his father's glare, his grip on Merry's shoulder tightened.  
  
"Merry take him back to your room for a while longer."  
  
"Yes Aunt Perlia."  
  
In Merry's room, Pippin was set down on Merry's bed. He sniffled a bit still a little scared.  
  
"Don't cry Pip. They're not mad at you. You were just trying to help."  
  
"Da was."  
  
Merry sighed inwardly. Uncle Paladin was always mad at everyone. "No he wasn't. Don't you worry about it." Merry knelt down in front of his cousin wiping tears away. "Here." Merry stood and grabbed a blank parchment and a quill then handed them to his little cousin. "Write Santa a letter."  
  
Pippin looked at the blank parchment for a moment then hopped down on the floor infront of Merry's chair and started writing.  
  
Two hours later Merry tucked Pippin in the bed kissing his forehead. "Good Night Pip, Tomorrow is Yule Morning."  
  
"Sleep with me tonight please?"  
  
Merry sighed and pulled on his own night shirt. "I guess so. Scoot over botheran."  
  
Pippin scooted over letting Merry slide in beside him. The Took curled in his cousin's arms falling asleep instantly. Merry kissed his hair then whispered, "Good night Pip.." Then fell asleep.  
  
In the main room Perlia picked up the parchment that Pippin had written on. "Why what's this?" She handed it to her husband who read it aloud.  
  
Dear Santa, Its me Pippin. Mewwy gav me some partment to rite you a leter. I tryd to make the fire col don befor you got here. Hope its not to hot. Luv Pippin P.S Be sure to weave Mewwy a pipe. Hes been wanting one.  
  
"Oh Paladin, how sweet." Perlia exclaimed quietly.  
  
"Our son is a handful my love." Paladin sat it back down a smile escaping and unfolding on his face. "Lets go to bed. Santa is safe. He's got Pippin looking after him."  
  
Perlia laughed and followed her husband to bed. Pippin watching over Santa, she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.  
  
End Story  
  
~~  
  
^_^ I know a little early for Christmas. Hope I made it sound hobbity enough. It was hard. ^^ Please review!! ~~ 


	2. Rewritten Verison

Santa's Little Helper By Robin Girl  
  
(This is a re-written version of the first Chapter. I think this one is a lot better in fact I believe it's a lot better than the first. I have spell checked and grammer checked this thing with the computer. So, if you find anything wrong I'm sorry. This is a Christmas Story only a little more hobbity. I don't know if hobbits have a Santa Clause but I am writing it like they did. Pippin is 7 years old and Merry is 19. ^_^ Enjoy!!)  
  
It's winter in the Shire. The green grass that once laid there is now all but gone. Snow has come and covered the landscape leaving it bare. Though during the day little hobbit children will come outside and play. At night though, everything is quiet. Not even the crickets are making their noises. The snow looks as though no one has touched it. As the snow comes down it covers a worn path that leads to an old hobbit hole.  
  
Inside everything is warm and cozy. Many hobbits are up and about. Some are reading, some are playing jacks and others are talking. Our story focuses on two hobbit's, cuddled warm together in this hobbit hole. The older is Meriadoc Brandybuck, the younger Peregrin Took. Someday destined to be the heads of great families, now they are just two young hobbits enjoying their child hood.  
  
Down the hall and into the last room on the left is where they are now. One, Meriadoc, is sitting in a green chair reading a book. Probably one he borrowed from his Uncle Bilbo a few summers before. The other, young Peregrin, is laying on the floor at Merry's feet playing pick up sticks by himself. The smell of cider sweeps in from the main room making this room comfortable and cozy.  
  
"Merry" The young Took began, "How does Santa get through the Chimney?" Pippin stood coming only a little past Merry's knees. He places his little hands on his cousin's knees looking into his cousin's eyes with pure innocence.  
  
Merry looked up from his book. Green eyes peered up at him. "Why do you want to know, Pip?"  
  
"Well, Danin told me Santa's a wizard and he makes the chimney bigger so he can come down. Then Frodo told me he comes through the door." Pippin answered quietly almost shyly, his accent making it harder for Merry to understand what he was saying. The young Took waited quietly for Merry's response hoping that his cousin could clear this up for him.  
  
Merry chuckled closing his book, letting Pippin climb into his lap and snuggle close. "Pippin, Santa is a hobbit, not a wizard. Danin was playing with you. Though, Frodo might be right you know. I mean he could come through the door. But he can also come through the chimney."  
  
Pippin leaned back into to Merry thinking about this. He looked out side and saw it was dark. Tonight Santa was coming. ::Oh no the fire!!:: Pippin jumped off Merry's lap and ran into the main room.  
  
Merry sat there for a moment thinking. "What in the world?" Then his Uncle answered his thoughts.  
  
"Peregrin Took what on Middle Earth are you doing?"  
  
Merry stood and started running down the hall. He came to the main room was smoke was emitting from the fireplace. Other hobbits were running around trying to push the smoke the opposite way. "Uncle Paladin, what's wrong?"  
  
"Peregrin just put out the fire."  
  
Pippin ran and hid behind Merry's legs, scared. Merry put a hand on his cousin's curls caressing them gently.  
  
"Pip why did you that?"  
  
The tears that had pooled in his green eyes were coming down Pippin's cheeks. "I'm sorry Merry, I didn't want Santa to be burned when he came down the chimney."  
  
"Meriadoc what's this all about?"  
  
"Pippin asked if Santa came through the door or down the chimney, I told him he did both. I think he was worried that Santa would get burned if he came early. That's all I can figure." Merry shrugged honestly not knowing what was going on inside his cousin's head.  
  
Eglantine, Pippin's mum picked her son up laughing, "Honey, Santa comes after you go to sleep."  
  
"Are you sure?" Pippin asked his tears starting to slow down.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." She handed him back to Merry after kissing him on the cheek. "I bet Santa thanks you thinking about him though."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Merry and Eglantine nodded. Pippin smiled then frowned when he saw the bare fireplace. "I'm sorry about the fire."  
  
"It's alright baby, just don't do it again."  
  
"Ok.." Pippin whispered when he saw his father's glare, his grip on Merry's shoulder tightened.  
  
"Merry take him back to your room for a while longer."  
  
"Yes Aunt Eglantine."  
  
In Merry's room, Pippin was set down on Merry's bed. He sniffled a bit still a little scared. He watched Merry refill their own fire with wood making the room warm again.  
  
"Don't cry Pip. They're not mad at you. You were just trying to help." Merry replied from over by the fireplace. After his task was complete he stood wiping his hands on his pants.  
  
"Da was."  
  
Merry sighed inwardly walking over to Pippin. Uncle Paladin was always mad at everyone. "No he wasn't. Don't you worry about it." Merry knelt down in front of his cousin wiping tears away. "Here." Merry stood and grabbed a blank parchment and a quill then handed them to his little cousin. "Write Santa a letter."  
  
Pippin looked at the blank parchment for a moment then hopped down on the floor in front of Merry's chair and started writing.  
  
Two hours later Merry tucked Pippin in the bed kissing his forehead. "Good Night Pip, Tomorrow is Yule Morning."  
  
"Sleep with me tonight please?"  
  
Merry sighed and pulled on his own nightshirt. "I guess so. Scoot over botheran."  
  
Pippin scooted over letting Merry slide in beside him. The Took curled in his cousin's arms falling asleep instantly. Merry kissed his hair then whispered, "Good night Pip.." Then fell asleep.  
  
In the main room Eglantine picked up the parchment that Pippin had written on. "Why what's this?" She handed it to her husband who read it aloud.  
  
Dear Santa, Its me Pippin. Mewwy gav me some partment to rite you a leter. I tryd to make the fire col don befor you got here. Hope its not to hot. Luv Pippin P.S Be sure to weave Mewwy a pipe. Hes been wanting one.  
  
"Oh Paladin, how sweet." Eglantine exclaimed quietly.  
  
"Our son is a handful my love." Paladin sat it back down a smile escaping and unfolding on his face. "Lets go to bed. Santa is safe. He's got Pippin looking after him."  
  
Eglantine laughed and followed her husband to bed. Pippin watching over Santa; she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.  
  
The End  
  
(This was re-written after I got this wonderful review from Budgie Lover. To her this story is dedicated! ^_^. Some of the parts, which she will know when she reads, were ideas from her. I hope this version is better than the first. ^^; I posted it as a second chapter because if I didn't then some people who signed in to review wouldn't be able to review again. LOL.) 


End file.
